


Is that my jacket?

by mccoppinsscrap



Series: The Origin Stories of the Inglorious Basterds [1]
Category: Inglourious Basterds (2009)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-08
Updated: 2018-01-08
Packaged: 2019-03-02 09:23:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13315230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mccoppinsscrap/pseuds/mccoppinsscrap
Summary: Donny takes a stroll into the woods one morning only to be caught red-handed by Aldo with something that belongs to him, angst ensuesThe title really says it all





	Is that my jacket?

                It was still fairly early in the morning when Donny had decided to take a little stroll from base camp into the woods, he knew that some of the Basterds were on lookout duty and figured he could find something to do.

                He walked out to a particular spot in the woods where he remembered Aldo took him once, it was his favorite spot right in front of this gorge where he liked to sit and watch as the birds flew in front of the sunrise because it reminded him of home.

                And without fail, there Aldo sat all by his lonesome, sitting on a tree stump, whittling at a piece of wood with his knife.

                Aldo looked up at Donny, smiling a bit when he saw him “What can I do for you Sergeant?” He inquired in his drawling Tennessee accent.

                Donny shrugged.

                “Nothing, just figured I’d take a walk, find something to do.” Donny replied, his Bronx accent prominent as well.

                Donny sat opposite Aldo on the large stump; Aldo took a moment out of what he was doing to study Donny, specifically the jacket that Donny was wearing.

                It was a standard military green bomber jacket, patches and all, but it was the sense of familiarity that it gave off, Aldo could have sworn that he had seen it before.

                “Sergeant, is that my jacket?” Aldo asked, an eyebrow raised.

                Donny scooted away from Aldo a bit, keeping his attention diverted to the ground, almost guiltily.

                “What? No… This is my jacket.” Donny replied, evasively.

                “Really?” Aldo turned to so that was facing Donny “Cause those sure do look a lot like the patches that I have on my jacket.” Aldo smirked at Donny; it was fun to make the Bear Jew squirm like this.

                “What can I say; some men have the same patches as others.” Donny replied.

                Aldo nodded “You know, I would buy that, but there’s only one problem with that.” Donny turned to look at Aldo, it looked like he had started sweating, his brow was furrowed, he was nervous.

                “W-what’s that?” Donny asked.

                “Just that you’re a Sergeant, and I’m a Lieutenant, so I’d have a mighty hard time understanding just how you got those patches.” Aldo replied.

                Donny turned away from him again, diverting his attention back to the ground.

                He was cute when he was all flustered like this.

                Aldo scooted up behind Donny, getting just close enough so he could whisper something in his ear.

                “You snuck into my room just so you could retrieve my jacket, didn’t you Donny?”

                Whenever Aldo referred to him by his first name, it sent shivers down Donny’s spine.

                He stood up from where he was sitting, being careful not to knock Aldo over.

                “What? No! That is way outta line, I would never-“ Aldo stood up, reaching out for Donny, causing the Sergeant to trip over his own damn feet, sending him toppling backwards.

                Taking Aldo down with him.

                So now here they were, two seemingly straight men, one lying on top of the other in the middle of the woods in a country foreign to them.

                Donny was now blushing, still sweating as the crystal blue eyes of his superior officer pierced thru his chocolate brown ones.

                Donny had only dreamed of a moment like this, he had always had feelings for Aldo, since the day he met him, but he had never acted on them. Aldo was his superior officer and that was that.

                But in a moment of sheer impulse, Donny grabbed the Lieutenant’s face, pulling it down towards his and kissing him needily.

                Donny had only realized what he had done when he opened his eyes and looked up at Aldo, his expression was a mixture of shock and confusion, but somehow it had an undertone that was warm and inviting as well.

                Donny sighed and ran his hands down his face.

                “I’m sorry, that was outta line, I understand if-“ Donny was cut off by Aldo grabbing his face and kissing him again.

                Donny’s eyes went wide.

                Donny was shocked; never in his life did he think that this would ever happen.

                It didn’t take Donny long to settle into the kiss though.

                Pretty soon Aldo’s hands were entangled in Donny’s hair, Donny’s hands resting on either side of Aldo’s face as they continued to kiss.

                And that was that.

                They only stopped when Aldo informed Donny that he thought he heard someone heading towards them from the woods.

                They quickly stood up, fixing their hair and brushing off their clothes.

                Aldo walked back over to the stump, retrieving his knife and his wood, and they both sat down next to each other, waiting until they were in the clear.

                Turned out it was just Hirschberg coming to switch off lookout duty with Aldo.

                So Aldo switched places with him, discretely taking Donny’s hand as they walked back to camp together.

                They spent the rest of the afternoon locked away together in Aldo’s quarters, doing things that Donny had only dreamed of.

                It was only after their panting had died down and their sweating had subsided that Aldo peeled himself away from Donny, rolling out of bed and taking Donny’s hand, leading him to his bathroom where they shared a shower together.

                Once they were all cleaned up and had managed to put themselves back together again that they headed off to the make-shift dining hall where all the Basterds had their meals.

                When the rest of the men saw the two walk in together, there was a chorus of whispers and exchanging of money which made Donny blush.

                Aldo smiled and shook his head.

                “At ease gentlemen.” Aldo stated calmly.

                Aldo took Donny over to the small table that he usually sat alone at where they talked and shared their meal together.

                With his plate empty and the sky finally dark outside, Donny stood up, figuring that he would just return to his quarters and turn in for the night.

                But he stopped when Aldo reached out and took one of his hands in his own.

                “Why don’t you come back to my quarters, spend the night with me?” Aldo asked.

                Donny just smiled and nodded in response.

                Donny stopped off at his quarters on the way there; grabbing a couple things before making his way back to Aldo’s quarters.

                He stopped in front of the door, hesitating to knock at first, he was still so confused by all of the different events that transpired that day, but he mentally gave himself a push and knocked on the door quietly.

                Aldo opened the door, smiling when he saw Donny.

                “I was worried you might have changed your mind, almost thought you weren’t gonna show.” Aldo had changed out of his uniform into his blue button down that he always liked to roll the sleeves up on, his brown pinstripe slacks and navy sweater vest.

                Donny smiled back at him “I feel overdressed.” Donny was still wearing his uniform shirt and pants with his boots and of course, the jacket.

                Aldo smiled, stepping away from the doorway “Come inside, maybe we can fix that.” Donny stepped inside hesitantly, it wasn’t like he hadn’t been in Aldo’s room before, he had been in Aldo’s room quite a few times now, it’s just every time he had been in there the circumstances were different.

                Once to retrieve his jacket, the second to have sex with him, and now he was here to sleepover.

                “Make yourself at home.” Aldo added, shutting the door.

                Donny took the invitation.

Finding a nearby chair he started by removing his boots, then he slipped off the jacket, hanging it off the back of the chair.

He stood up, setting his boots by the door alongside Aldo’s. He made quick work of removing and folding his button down, setting his suspenders on top of it.

He looked over at Aldo who was already settled in bed, almost like he was waiting for Donny.

“You coming?” Aldo asked.

Donny smiled and nodded, walking over and climbing under the covers with Aldo.

Once Donny was settled, it didn’t take Aldo long before he had his arms wrapped around Donny rubbing his back soothingly.

“Relax; you don’t have to be so nervous around me.” Aldo assured Donny.

Donny let out a sigh of relief, relaxing into the bed, but more importantly, relaxing in Aldo.

They spent the rest of the night talking, about anything and everything that they could think of.

During a particular conversation when Donny had asked Aldo when he had figured out that he was gay, Donny threw in a question that had been bugging him for a while now.

“How long have you known, that you liked me?” Donny asked.

Aldo sighed, he had moved to playing with Donny’s hair now “Oh I don’t know… Since we had that long plane ride together, when we first flew over here, you had so many interesting things that you talked about.” Aldo replied.

Donny scoffed “That was just me blabbering as I usually do, how come you didn’t say anything?” Donny asked.

“Because, I was too interested in listening to what you had to say.” Aldo replied “I always thought you were handsome.” He added.

This made Donny smile.

“What about yourself?” Aldo asked.

“I knew from the moment that I met you that I was going to have the biggest crush on you.” Aldo chuckled “You have such beautiful eyes; I had a hard time not staring at you.” Donny added.

“You sure do know how to flatter a man.” Aldo replied.

There was a pause in their conversation.

Donny couldn’t help but be entranced by the scar around Aldo’s neck, most of the whispers around camp were that Aldo was captured by Nazis who tried to hang him but he somehow escaped, and that that was why he had the scar.

Donny’s train of thought was interrupted when Aldo pressed a soft kiss onto his forehead.

“If you have a question, just ask, you can ask me anything.” Aldo stated.

Donny hesitated at first, but figured he might as well get it out of the way now while he had the chance.

“How’d you get the scar, on your neck?” Donny asked.

Aldo sighed “You want the real story or the story I tell everybody?” Aldo asked.

“Both, I guess.” Donny replied.

“Well, the story that I tell everybody is that I was captured by Nazis and that they tried to hang me but I cut loose of my restraints and got away… The real story is that my father didn’t take too kindly to his son being gay, so he thought it’d be funny to keep a rope around my neck and haul me around like I was his pet… The day that he finally kicked the bucket was the happiest day of my life.”

Donny wrapped his arms tightly around Aldo.

“I like the Nazi story better, even if it involves Nazis, it adds to your heroic backstory.” Donny replied.

Aldo chuckled a bit “Thanks, I figured it fit the best for my line of work… The scar’s the reason why I usually keep my neck covered up, makes most folks uncomfortable.” He added.

Donny leaned up, pressing a soft kiss onto Aldo’s scar.

“I like it, even though it’s a bad memory for you.” Donny stated.

Aldo smiled and leaned down, kissing Donny sweetly.

“I appreciate that.”

Donny awoke the next morning to realize that he and Aldo had fallen asleep in their clothes, but Aldo was still holding him close in an embrace, Donny had never felt more safe and loved in his life than when he was with Aldo, and in that very moment, this was the only thing in the world that mattered most to him.

Donny leaned up, peppering Aldo’s face with kisses which slowly awoke the Lieutenant from his slumber.

Aldo smiled and cupped Donny’s face catching his lips and kissing him deeply.

“If this is how you wake people up in the morning, then I just might have to have you over more often.” Aldo piped up.

Donny chuckled and kissed Aldo again.

They stayed like this for a few minutes, still holding each other; Aldo had resumed playing with Donny’s hair which Donny enjoyed very much.

If this was going to become a regular thing, Donny could get used to this.

It wasn’t until Donny felt his stomach grumble that he was tempted to get up.

“Mm, I think I’m gonna go grab some breakfast, wanna come with?” Donny asked.

“You go ahead; I’ll catch up with you.” Aldo replied.

Donny smiled; he leaned up and kissed Aldo before rolling out of bed.

He slipped his suspenders back on, putting his button down over them, not bothering to do any of the buttons so his white tank top was visible underneath, he grabbed the jacket and slipped on his boots before turning back to Aldo.

Donny held up the jacket “You want me to leave this here?” He asked.

Aldo furrowed his eyebrow in a quizzical manner “You’re not going to wear it?” He asked.

“Well, it is your jacket.” Donny replied.

Aldo got out of bed; he walked over to Donny and smiled at him, kissing him softly.

“Keep it; it looks better on you than it ever did on me… Besides, it’s freezing out there.” Aldo replied.

Donny smiled warmly, slipping the jacket on and kissing Aldo one last time before making his way to the dining hall.

Donny hadn’t even been in the dining hall for five minutes when all of a sudden Hirschberg piped up from across the room.

“Hey, Donowitz!” Hirschberg called out to him, causing Donny to turn “Since when did you become a Lieutenant huh?” Hirschberg earned himself a nice jab to the ribs from Utivich who was sitting next to him.

Donny smiled and rolled his eyes, ignoring Hirschberg’s usual antics; he finished filling his plate and walked over to where Omar was, sitting across the table from him.

Aldo joined them soon after, he plopped down next to Donny, kissing his cheek.

Omar smirked at the two of them.

“Took you two long enough.” Omar stated.

Aldo chuckled; Donny smiled and turned, pecking Aldo on the lips.

Yeah, Donny could definitely get used to this.

**Author's Note:**

> Proof to you that I am literally the worst procrastinater on the planet.  
> So I could give you a whole speech about the age old "new year new me" thing, but I'd rather gift this to you instead after this terribly long wait for me to actually post something on here.  
> I can't even remember the last time a posted  
> So I started something new  
> Thanks for waiting :)  
> XOXO


End file.
